


Freckles

by orphan_account



Series: Lesbian Fics We All Deserve - ii [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Poetic teeth rotting fluff, fiction&femslashevent, had to break the writers block somehow amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zelda could find Constellations in Mary’s freckles.





	Freckles

Zelda could find constellations in Mary’s freckles. 

They dotted her skin in the most beautiful tapestry of speckles that swirled and formed not only known patterns, but ones completely unique to the woman. She found herself tracing them delicately more times than she could remember. She sometimes whispered their stories as the woman slept. Mary was only sometimes asleep for them. 

There were shapes and creatures, heroines and blossoms. She could always find another new pattern in the plethora. 

Mary loved the sun. She was always seeking it and basking in it’s warmth. She adored the summer and everything that came with it. She, the stark earthly contrast to Zelda’s own more night loving habits. They balance each other as if a representation of the universes harmony. The High Priestess supposed it was fitting. 

When the spring and summer months came to Greendale it was rather difficult getting Mary to be indoors at all. She was always looking for some excuse to be basking in the daylight. Picnics, gardening with Hilda, walks through the woods that surrounded the mortuary and her cottage. She would look at Zelda with that one smile and ask to go on some outdoor adventure, fully knowing Zelda had absolutely no defense for that grin. 

Zelda likewise, loved the forest’s night time song. Mary loved the birds, Zelda found peace with the crickets and frogs. And Mary loved looking at Zelda under the moonlight. 

On the porch just barely outlined by the soft glow, red embers of a cigarette flickering with her breath. Or at night with the full moon sliding through the window, illuminating her pale skin, her fiery hair and glinting emerald eyes. 

Mary knew every mark and every scar, though she didn’t know the reasons behind some of them. She could guess well enough and her guessing always brought a swell of anger for the monsters in the beautiful ginger’s past. 

They both had their monsters of course. They had learned to navigate the rough murky waters of histories and traumas that came with life together. Flowing through and around their pasts. Now inseparable. Pulled together by a force beyond either of them. Cosmically intertwined. The Sunflower and the Nightshade. Perfectly balanced and perfectly matched.


End file.
